


Ice In His Feet

by ilikeyouxactually



Series: Strung Together By Fate (A collection of Coliver works) [12]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Connor has cold feet, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Snuggles for warmth, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikeyouxactually/pseuds/ilikeyouxactually
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor's body is like ice 24-7, his feet especially cold at night. So of course the obvious solution is to put his icy feet against Oliver for warmth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice In His Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick, cute drabble from a tumblr headcanon: Connor gets cold feet so he sticks them on Oliver.
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](http://ilikeyouxactually.tumblr.com).

Frank _may_ have been on to something when he described Connor as having “ice in his veins.” Not because he was cold-hearted, no. But because he was literally _always_ freezing. The Keating five stands outside for a few minutes to wait for Annalise? He’s standing there with arms tightly folded across his chest, puffing and blowing into his jacket to warm himself. He’s on the couch watching a movie with Oliver? He’s bundled up in a blanket, pressed tightly against Oliver seeking warmth. He’s at Wes’ apartment for a study group? He’s stolen a blanket and is wrapped up like a burrito on the floor, shivering like a helpless baby kitten.

Or tonight. He’s at Oliver’s— _his_ apartment; the two had decided to move in together over two weeks ago—laying in bed, body flush against Oliver’s. They had laid there quiet for a few minutes, just enjoying the blissful moments of silence before sleep overcame them. Only, Connor always seemed to ruin it. He was spooning Oliver, knees curled into Oliver’s bent legs, and slowly, he would shift his legs until his feet—freezing as always—were pressed to Oliver’s ankles.

Oliver sucked in a quick breath, hissing in aggravation as his eyes flashed open, angrily. “Connor,” he spat under his breath. A low whimper came from Connor as he tried to keep his feet attached to Oliver. “Get those damn icy appendages _off of me_.” Oliver moved his legs away in a quick motion, making Connor roll onto his back in defeat.

“I’m _cold_ and you just get upset with me,” Connor pouted like a child, throwing his arm over his eyes.

“No you’re not cold, Connor. You’re _ice_. You’re like frostbite. Put some socks on if you’re so cold.” Oliver had rolled over to face Connor, eyes raised in pure _annoyance_. Because Connor did this every night. A heavy sigh escaped Connor’s lips, flopping his arm to his side.

“I can’t _wear socks_ , Oliver. Then I’ll get too hot and I’ll be uncomfortable!” The protest was weak, and Oliver was _not_ having it. Not tonight. Not when Connor did this every night, and _always_ got his way.

“So you’re just going to take your pain out on _me_? Force me to share in your misery?” Oliver muttered weakly, propping himself up on an elbow. Connor glanced up at him helplessly, rubbing his feet together in a fruitless attempt at warming himself.

“I just like to use you for warmth. You’re always so warm Ollie… ‘s not fair…” Connor whimpered sadly. Oliver merely groaned in response, leaning forward to press a long kiss to Connor’s lips. The other man arched his back in response, melting into the sweet, loving kiss. But before it could continue, Oliver was pulling away, his hand moved to rest on Connor’s bare belly.

“You’re such a baby, you know that? Come on, let’s sleep. Put your blizzard toes on me and get warm.” Oliver remarked as he turned back over to go to sleep. Connor’s face instantly lit up as he curled back into Oliver, sighing contently as he pressed his chilly feet back against Oliver. The older man winced for a split second before easing into the touch, holding onto the hand that Connor had snaked around his waist. “You’re lucky I love you.” Oliver whispered under his breath, smiling to himself.

And Connor was lucky.


End file.
